


can we get up and try to be ok again (i pay to see you frown)

by cactusboob



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Relationship Study, Relationship(s), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: The thing is, they're fucking teenagers. Of course they don't know what the hell they're doing.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson, Archie Andrews/Joaquin DeSantos, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. (oh love) this is how a heart breaks

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i know yall probably dont care but, after a very long discussion with myself and a few friends, i've decided that, largely due to my love for jughead, i'll keep writing riverdale stuff. just, don't expect me to write anything season four (or maybe even seaosn three) based, cuz in that season, that show went off the fucking rails and i had to stop.
> 
> also, because of the fact that the pov is second person, and i change pov's, it might get confusing to read at times. apologies in advance.

"you don't sleep," reggie asks you, incredulous. you sigh, take another hit from the joint. he opens his mouth again,"you really must be a vampire, jug, dude." you roll your eyes, think about the time you and archie dressed up as vampires for halloween, wonder if  _ that's  _ how this whole 'everyone saying you're a vampire' thing started. you roll your eyes again. 

"yeah, reggie. i'm here to suck your blood, bleh-bl-bleh." your dracula impression is no good. much like reggie's archie (and jason's, while you're at it) is no good. (but, hey– at least they're both pretty rad kissers) reggie laughs, takes the blunt from your hand.

he waves at it around, saying,"i dunno if my blood is any good, mr. vampire, sir." he is high, so very high. you think you might be, too, if the giggling starfish behind reggie has anything to say.  _ gotta stop watching spongebob _ , you think.

–—–

"so," jughead says, and you know this won't end well, you fucking know it  _ won't.  _ "what was it like, fucking your music teacher? was it filled with  _ unbridled lust _ and-" but jughead doesn't get to finish his sentence because, because you rush up to him, in his space, daring him to say another fucking word with the fist clenched at your side.

and jughead says something, and you respond, and he sneers, so you snarl, and he leans down, so you lean  _ up _ and-

_ this is it, isn't it _ , you think, eyeing the angry tilt to jughead's mouth. this is the moment where jughead leans down -or, no. maybe you'll lean up- just a little bit more and kiss you. but, recently, nothing's gone right for you, has it? and that kiss, that kiss would be the best thing to happen to you, if it were  _ to  _ happen in the first place. so, of course, instead, jughead stands straight up again, looking down at you. (and, honestly, fuck him for being so fucking tall. long limbed, spidery son of a bitch…) 

you don't know what that look on his face means. don't know why he looks competitive, angry, and coy all at once. well– you do know that he's urging you to do something,  _ anything _ , with that stupid (totally fucking practiced, like, come the fuck on, jughead) smirk of his. it's the  _ what _ and, better yet, the  _ why _ , that you don't know. 

you shake your head, confused, (and god, disappointed??) and he scoffs, says,"that's what i thought." he sidesteps you, walks out your bedroom door, down the stairs, and out the front door.

you wonder if this will be the last time he finds his way in your room.

–—–

this is the way your life is meant to go: date archie, finish highschool, go to college, finish college, get a job, marry archie, get a beautiful house with archie, have kids with archie, grow old (and eventually die) with  _ archie _ . 

instead, your dating jughead. jughead, who is the son of a gang leader, trailer park trash, a person who is going nowhere– really fucking fast, and, more than likely, not even fucking attracted to you! 

(god, your poor mother. having to put up with her daughter dating someone  _ lesser than _ . bless her poor,  _ poor _ , heart.)

you're not fucking blind, and jughead knows this. jughead knows what he's doing, to you  _ and  _ to archie. and, yet. you can't drop him, can you? why do you think that is, elisabeth?

_ i don't know, i don't know, i don't fucking– _

–know what to do, god.

–—–

jughead. he has that same darkness, that same greed and want as you. just on the opposite end of the spectrum. 

jughead's greed is rather selfless, really. the kind of greed that'll get you out of fucking  _ riverdale _ . 

your greed, on the other, morally ambiguous, hand is  _ selfish _ , the kind of greed that'll get you a fucking strawberry milkshake down the shirt.

you're the two extremes of the spectrum. you– rich enough to buy a whole goddamn island and, jughead– poor enough that he has to go days without eating, days without light to see, and warm water to survive.

and because of that, in some weird, abstractly roundabout way, jughead fucking  _ gets  _ you.


	2. heart on ice (it's poison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first half of tile (heart on ice by rod wave)  
> second half of title (poison by rod wave)

there's a fist, a fist that  _ barely _ misses your face, and a swift foot that makes contact with your shin and, and teeth to your lips that make you moan. (which, honestly, why does it  _ always  _ start like this with him?)

sweet pea grins against your mouth, having accomplished something, apparently. "god, jones- anyone ever tell you that you sound pretty as hell?" you shrug, wonder why it's you here, and not fangs. eyeing sweet pea's old, dilapidated couch, you decide you don't really care. 

so long as sweet pea keeps doing  _ that _ with his mouth, nothing matters.

( _ nothing is real, nothing to get hung about _ )

–—–

_ please, please, please _ , you think, watching joaquin move around the cafeteria. which, yes. this is, infact, a new development. ever since that  _ kiss _ …

you shiver, tearing your eyes away from joaquin, trying  _ desperately _ to not think about how soft his lips were, or how silky his black hair felt ( _ like jug's _ ), and definitely,  _ definitely, _ not how he sounded.

because you have…(who do you have, archie?)... someone, maybe, and joaquin has kevin so.

but, still,  _ please, please, please. _

–—–

you watch as veronica picks out her outfit, puts on her makeup, fixes her hair, and calls smithers.

you watch as she walks down the stairs, to the car park, and gets in the car with smithers.

you watch as the car rolls along the street, watches as it makes its way to archie's.

_ another one lost to archie, _ you think, chuckling with sorrowful humour. and it hurts, it hurts  _ so bad. _ fuck. because, veronica, you see, she kissed you, that first day and–

–for fucks sake, she  _ promised _ . she promised that she wouldn't,  _ would not _ , go for archie and yet,  _ yet _ .

–—–

archie, you know, has a type. he likes dark and he likes mysterious.  _ that, _ y'know, is why betty never had a chance. she isn't dark (literally or figuratively– the perfect blonde from next door.) and she isn't mysterious. 

she's just, y'know,  _ betty _ .

you, on the other, sultry and seductive, hand,  _ are.  _ you are dark and  _ mysterious _ , with so many skeletons in your closet it might as well be a cemetery and a virtual mobster for a dad.

archie, you know, likes people completely different from him. he does, however, as you know, like people  _ just like jughead _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so. this *originally* started as a character study on just jughead. it was gonna deal with insomnia and depression, among other mental health issues. it was also gonna be about his artistic/creative strive or whatever. this is why there are, like, little throwaways in jug's scenes. they're meant to help build those other things.
> 
> also, does anyone have any more ships for betty? cuz i can't think of any (that are actually plausible, anyway) for her.
> 
> also, also, in archies part, i have fiddled with cannon.  
> instead of that kiss happening in juvie, it happened in, lets says, a wild game of truth or dare
> 
> also, also, also, this is the order the pov's will always go in, to help you. it is:
> 
> jughead  
> archie  
> betty  
> veronica 
> 
> if there is a change, i'll let you know


	3. is it tomorrow, or just the end of time? (love will tear us apart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i finally have something, like, really planned out for this. which is to say, i know how the core four will end up— who they'll end up dating in the end, if they end uo dating anyone at all.
> 
> i've changed the raitng because it is a bit smutty in this chapter. i'd say the smut is semi- nonexplicit.
> 
> chapter title  
> first half- purple haze by jimi hendrix  
> second half- love will tear us apart by joy division

jason kisses slow and steady, with sensuously cocky arrogance. not at all like the way betty kisses. or how you imagine archie kisses. betty, she kisses sweet, soft, and maybe just a little awkwardly- like a schoolgirl, really. 

but, archie. you imagine that he kisses with so much lust, and fervour, and want, and  _ need _ . and, god, he'll pull apart, and you'll chase his lips, wanting  _ more _ . (you never want  _ more _ from jason, or betty, or sweet pea, or reggie, only  _ archie _ .)

"on the bed," jason says, his voice husky.  _ mmm _ , you think. jason is pretty  _ enough,  _ with his pale skin and red hair. you look at him for a bit.  _ in the right light,  _ you think as you lay down on the bed,  _ one could, hypothetically, mistake him for archie. _

archie, who wouldn't just  _ demand _ that you get on the bed, no. he'd lay you down slowly, kissing you as he does so. then, he'd kiss his way down your stomach, all the way to your cock. but, instead, there is jason, who doesn't have the time for that.

jason kisses you once more, before reaching over you to grab the lube, after slathering it on his fingers, he slowly pushes one into you. you moan, wondering how archie would go about this. first, archie will give your cock a few quick licks, just to make you a little needy. then he'd slowly finger you, not stopping until your moans are high and whiny, no matter how much you beg,"please, fuck, god, please." and, then, he'd fuck you just the way you like- fast and wanton. 

jason fucks  _ mostly _ the same. except, he isn't fast because he just can't wait to be in you, he's fast because this is a means to an end. all he wants is an orgasm or two. nothing more, nothing less. this is nothing like your fantasies with archie, where, after, there will be sleepy kisses and even sleepier declarations of love.

after, with jason, there is hastily putting on your clothes and the embarrassing walk of shame.

–—–

reggie is staring at you, watching as you get dressed back in your normal, non-p.e clothes, and, really, it's kind of unnerving. (and arousing but, whatever.) "y'know, andrews, i don't really see it," he says, walking closer to you. "see what," you ask.

you wonder if now would be a good time to ask the question that takes over your brain everytime you see reggie.  _ so, what's it like? fucking jughead? _

reggie's far closer to you now, than what he was before. he's right in front of you (and, seriously, what  _ is  _ it with these fuckers and being taller than you??). you lick your lips, think about the last time you were in a position like this, with munroe. course, that was sweet and soft. 

this, with reggie basically towering over you and smirking, is dangerous and rough. when reggie gives you a once over, you consider covering your half hard cock. you don't, though, knowing the way reggie'll react. you won't give him the satisfaction. 

he already has jughead; he doesn't need your pride, as well.

–—–

" _ ronnie," _ you moan, voice breathy and light. veronica just hums from her spot between your legs. god, fuck, it feels so good. "please don't stop, fuck, please." you move your hand from where it was fisting the silk sheets, curling it around veronica's dark locks.

you know that, even though it feels good  _ now _ , tomorrow, when morning comes, veronica will gasp and sigh and say," that. that was a mistake, b," and then she'll go back to archie, leaving you for jughead. 

but now, tonight, you're gonna enjoy this, okay? because, honestly, how often will you get this chance?

–—–

"care to join," cheryl asks when she notices you staring, mouth slightly parted and breathing heavy. previously, you were just trying to get away from archie by slipping into a quiet, unused classroom. 

while quiet, the classroom was  _ not _ unused. when you walked inside, toni had had cheryl laid out on the teachers desk, her fingers slowly working their way inside cheryl. and, god, cheryl, her fucking  _ moans _ . 

you nod your head, walking forward, ignoring that voice in the back of your head saying that this is  _ wrong, wrong, wrong! you're cheating on archie, veronica. veronica!  _ because why does it matter, when you know archie does the same?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and that this wasn't to hard for you to read  
> work title: ok by wallows and mona lisa by panic at the disco  
> chapter title: oh love by greenday and this is how a heart breaks by rob thomas


End file.
